


Saccharine Mornings

by Cornflaek



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflaek/pseuds/Cornflaek
Summary: "Why are you looking at me like that?"As a response, Ashe shook his head, kiss reddened lips curling into a smile. Ignatz, smart as he was, knew what he was about to say, and just how much he meant it, but the moment he heard it, whispered in Ashe's voice, he still couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat."You're perfect."((Ignatz/Ashe and morning sex+fluff. Enjoy!))
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Saccharine Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/gifts).



> Comments, kudos and whatnots are appreciated! My Twitter is @cornflaeck.

Ignatz used to be more than content spending his days in the company of books, brushes and bottles of ink, but years of living with Ashe had seemingly changed his opinion on that. They'd spend their brisk, chilly mornings in Faerghus by laying together in bed and wrapping eachother under the embrace of thick blankets, kisses and gentle laughter permeating their hushed words. Ashe knew how to prepare the most wonderful tea, and the calming scent of chamomile was now a familiar reminder of how much Ignatz appreciated him. The two knew to touch eachother with all the care in the world, every brush of Ignatz's calloused fingers over Ashe's cheeks was met with a smile and a flush of red that painted from the grey haired man's face to his chest and shoulders. He had a tendency to brush his hair behind his ears, Ignatz noticed, especially when he was embarrassed or nervous. That was just one of the many, many details he'd picked up on after his time spent with Ashe.

It was a sweet, rainy morning, their bed was soft and their limbs were tangled together. Ignatz was half asleep still, glasses sitting on the table next to him and face gently pressed into his boyfriend's freckled chest. Ashe's hair was messy, and when he shifted, it got into his mouth, making him scrunch his nose and push it out of the way with his hand. The movement, quick and easy as it was, happened to be enough to wake Ignatz from his light sleep, and he yawned before opening one of his eyes. The sunlight reached their skin from the stained glass window and painted Ashe's pale complexion an almost turquoise tone, and Ignatz smiled to himself when he noticed it. Every freckle, every small scar and healing mark he'd left on his partner, it was more than art to him. If time allowed, he could have sat there, looking at him with nothing but adoration in his amber eyes, and never left again. Ashe was beautiful, just like he was when they'd first met. Ignatz leaned closer and wrapped his arms around the man, placing kisses on his face and lips while whispering to him:

"Ashe?" he called to him with a quiet tone, tantalizingly sweet and still delicate enough that it made his partner snicker. Ashe loved how Ignatz sounded in the mornings, raspy and coated in a layer of sleepy, dulcet kindness that he could never seem to replicate on purpose.

"I had such a lovely dream..." His words carried his laughter with them, and Ashe covered his eyes with an arm draped over his face. Ignatz sighed and smiled at him, continuing to trail his path of kisses that now moved down to Ashe's neck and collarbone. …goddess, he did love that man's collarbone..

"You should tell me about it!" The words made Ashe's green eyes open, slowly but surely, and when they met Ignatz's, they could feel eachother's fond smiles coming to their lips. The artist's voice seemed to fail him when he added, "I… I really missed you!"

"I was here the entire time, Ignatz." And just like that, Ignatz's heart was soaring all over again. Just the sight of him, his _boyfriend_ , his partner, it was enough to make a man's knees weak, and now, with Ashe bringing an arm around his neck and inching his face closer, so close Ignatz could feel his warm breath on his cheek, it made everything worth it. He bit his own lower lip for a moment, and knowing what to expect, his eyes fluttered shut. This was comfortable, _unbearably_ comfortable. "You look wonderful today."

In the not so distant past, Ignatz would've stuttered his way out of accepting the compliment, and then, despite that effort, he'd think about it for hours on end. He'd wonder what it _really_ meant, and why he was the one being told such a thing. Not anymore, though. Instead of all of that, Ignatz decided another route would be best: With his fingers raking through Ashe's hair, he kissed him.

The warmth, the sweetness, and everything else, it was _so_ good. Ashe melted into his boyfriend, feeling sure that if he only had a moment more to live, he'd spend it with Ignatz. He took in everything about him, and every languid stroke of his tongue underneath the other man's was met with nothing but appreciation and the sweetest, most wonderful sounds. When they parted, Ashe had to stop to look at the man before him. The attention made Ignatz blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

As a response, Ashe shook his head, kiss reddened lips curling into a smile. Ignatz, smart as he was, knew what he was about to say, and just how much he meant it, but the moment he heard it, whispered in Ashe's voice, he still couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

"You're perfect."

Ashe locked their lips together after that. His arms were thrown around Ignatz's neck just to ensure he wouldn't dare to leave. The artist almost swayed along with him, the corners of his lips curled up in the faintest grin even while he gave Ashe all the affection he harboured for him. His hand were coiled loosely into his grey locks, and he held him like the most precious thing there was. They both felt warm, lazy, yet completely at ease with the slow pace they'd just established. Their kisses dragged on, sweet and feverish. The air smelled of the wildflowers blooming outside, and every touch the two shared was intertwined with gentle laughter and absolute longing for eachother.

Even when Ignatz could feel Ashe shift between his legs, he stayed, and their lips separated just so Ashe could move his attention down to his boyfriend's jawline. ...yeah, in all fairness, Ignatz did have a fantastic jawline. The drag of Ashe's lips on his skin made the artist gasp and lift his own head, exposing more and more of his warm skin to Ashe's attentive pecks. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Ignatz's neck, pressing open mouthed kisses that made his boyfriend sigh and wish he'd never stop. Ashe praised him too, and generously, because of _course_ he did. It wouldn't be Ashe and Ignatz if every gesture and kiss wasn't peppered by whispers of _'you're doing so good', ,I love you', 'right there', 'good, good…'_

Ignatz curled his fingers into Ashe's hair, panting and moaning softly at his kisses and increasingly sharp nips on his neck. He was sensitive, admittedly, being the type of man to prefer to go without sexual release for a while before having days where the only thing he'd like to do is Ashe. "A-ah, right there." He didn't hide his smile and satisfaction once Ashe sucked a particularly good spot near his collarbone, "You always know _just_ what to do to me, my love."

Ashe smiled up at him, "I've had years to practice." He snickered. Just as Ignatz knew for certain his undergarments were getting tighter, Ashe reached down to feel himself. Ever the attentive partner, Ignatz took the chance to pull his sweetheart closer, the feeling of Ashe's hips rolling up against his made him gasp and strangle a moan.

"Careful." He whispered, face now leveled with Ashe's once more, and yet, his train of thought quickly dissipated as his partner moved in closer, pressing up tightly against his cock. They were both at least mildly clothed, Ashe having fallen asleep in his undergarments and Ignatz, a bit more cautious since he wasn't home, had proper sleepwear on, but even like that, he panted as he felt his boyfriend pressed up against him. His hips moved almost without him thinking about it, his mind enveloped in a warm, rose tinted haze, and to shut himself up, Ignatz caught Ashe's half parted lips in another kiss.

It was a lot to process. Ashe told him all about his dream, of course, since Ignatz had asked, and right then, even the innocent description being whispered to him of a meadow and a gentle breeze felt special. Everything that he could feel in the world was incomplete, it was all over the moment Ashe's lips stole his again. Thank the goddess he'd never made any promises that he wouldn't get carried away. The flush of Ashe's shoulders, the freckles on his skin, the way he looked at Ignatz under his eyelashes, it all made the artist feel overwhelmed, but in the best way possible.

They were more intense than before, Ignatz's tongue swiped over Ashe's bottom lip to ask for permission to deepen their connection, and as if there were any other option, he was met with the utmost agreement. Ignatz found himself getting utterly lost in the dizzying sensation, heat pooled in his chest and stomach. It felt like Ashe knew _just_ how to unravel him, and unravel him he did. When they finally separated, chests heaving and faces reddened to the tips of their ears, Ignatz whispered to Ashe the words he was already hoping to hear.

"Can we continue this?" He panted, "…Please?"

He was answered with a slight nod and Ashe's eager undressing, tossing off his undergarments to a corner of the blue-bathed bedroom. He'd pick them up some other time, likely worry about the state he'd left them in and wash incessantly, but for the time being, there was nothing else he'd rather do or think of but his boyfriend. Ignatz was the only one that mattered, just _Ignatz, Ignatz, Ignatz_. His brain's rational thoughts were absent, sufficiently shushed by nothing but adoration and love for the man he saw sprawled on his bed. Ignatz was a sight to behold, chest slick with sweat and Ashe's attention and a hand covering his own mouth in a meaningless attempt at keeping quiet. He'd been generously peppered with marks and nips from his jawline to the upper portions of his chest, all gracefully given to him by the only man who'd see him in such a state, and they all reinforced to him how much he wanted Ashe right then.

With Ashe's deft touch and aid, Ignatz felt his top slide off, and the second Ashe's hands were on his bare skin, he smiled and took a deep breath, taking in every single thing about his partner. He loved all there was to love about that man, how soft his skin and lips felt, his freckles and lines, the way his hips dipped and shaped him to be the most wonderful man Ignatz had the luck to see in such a way. Ashe's hands slid over anything else he could touch, and with all the affection he had to give, he trailed down a path of loving kisses until he reached the artist's chest once more, dragging his tongue over his nipple and then taking it into his mouth. Ignatz shivered, his skin carried the scent of the lavender blossoms used to make every sheet in their home more comforting, and of course, he tasted just like Ashe remembered from the last time he found himself utterly entranced like this He kissed the man everywhere he could, a hand wrapped around his waist and the other slowly making its way to his thigh.

"H-hah, Ashe, you-" Ignatz whimpered and leaned his head back. Just looking down to see Ashe's lovely, tender eyes peering up at him was a bit too much for the artist to handle at that moment. "P-please, go… go lower…"

The strangled pleas were enough to convince Ashe, and he moved his attention to kiss and suck at Ignatz's stomach, making sure to occasionally look up at his mess of a partner. Goddess, he _adored_ him.

"My love- no, sorry. _Ignatz_." He called up at the man in the low, saccharine tone he reserved for these moments, and no other time. Ignatz knew it well, and his body knew how to respond to it just the same. "I love you. So, _so_ very much."

"Y-yes, I- _ah_ , I... I know…" He nodded down at him between sighs and whimpers, toes curling up as Ashe moved his attention down until Ignatz was laying on his back and his boyfriend's head was between his legs.

"Good." He smiled, "I quite like reminding you of that."

He sucked a spot on Ignatz's inner thigh gently, and yet, it still left a noticeable mark, one that made Ashe rather pleased with himself and Ignatz moan into the back of his hand. He licked over the small bruise, happy to hear how much his partner seemed to look forward to this. Goddess, Ashe missed seeing him like this. He leaned in closer, and when he knew he had Ignatz's consent, kissed the tip of his cock before dragging his tongue down his shaft, and holding his legs in place.

Now, Ignatz tended to move and jerk a bit when he was having a good time, and by then, Ashe knew just how to pin the man down, but still be gentle with him. He was practiced at it by that point in their relationship, and with every swipe of his tongue, Ignatz shivered and panted under his touch. He'd stop at times to take the tip into his mouth or ask if his boyfriend was fine, but all in all, Ashe's attentive nature never came in handier than those moments. He looked up at Ignatz with absolute adoration, and the fleeting moments their eyes met made both his heart soar and his own cock leak.

He was a patient man, but Ignatz knew just by looking at how his partner breathed and sometimes swallowed a few moans himself that he wanted a little more than what he was getting. He took a hand to Ashe's chin, raising his face and almost wanting to _melt_ when he licked his lips and smiled.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my love?" he sighed, and with a look that made Ignatz feel warm all over, Ashe bit his own lip and nodded. Ignatz was right, and now knowing his love was fine with it, he moved and pinned his leg between his thighs. It was simply _beautiful_ how hard Ignatz was, and Ashe inhaled sharply through his teeth once he felt the man grind on his thigh, just knowing the bliss he'd soon feel. The position they'd decided on may not have been anything special, but when his cock _finally_ rubbed between Ignatz's thighs, he felt like it was aching for him.

"May I?" He whispered, his hips moved on their own volition, rubbing against the warmth that was the man below him and begging him to go further. All Ashe needed was one word, and even then, just being like this already had him utterly entranced. Ignatz's lips opening up to tell him had never been more beautiful.

"Y-yes, please…"

He pushed a finger inside and Ignatz reacted with a muffled sound, melting into Ashe's body as soon as he felt the man move. His eyes fluttered shut and, as a show of gratitude or service, he wrapped a hand around Ashe's length. As the archer finally felt his cock get some _much_ needed stimulation, a whimper and string of 'I love you's left his lips, face buried into Ignatz's shoulder. His touch was perfect, absolutely perfect, just like Ashe remembered. He rocked against his hand gently before Ignatz _dared_ to stop, but even then, it was for only a moment, and for reasons Ashe would never dare be upset at. Once his boyfriend's hand returned to him, he felt Ignatz coat his cock in a layer of something slick, most likely the now quite familiar oil they kept in their beside table. It felt like sparks climbed up his spine and settled in his stomach, pooling in a way that made him want to dissolve into the man's skillful grip.

Not wanting to forget what he first set to do, Ashe pushed a second finger into Ignatz, letting him get used to the stretch again before moving once more. It'd been a while, it always is a while between the days they do this, but every time they do, it's everything they need and some more. The artist found it difficult not to twitch and pant under Ashe's touch, and to steady himself, wrapped his legs tight around the grey haired man's body.

"I love you, I..." Ignatz's sentences were drawled and dissolved into his heavy breathing, his kiss ridden chest heaved up and down with Ashe's thrusts. " _Goddess_ , I love you so much..."

Ashe took the praise and the mewls his boyfriend tried so desperately to muffle as a sign, and with a kiss to his neck and all the care he could muster when he pulled back his fingers, he whispered words in his ear before continuing.

"I… I feel much the same." And the tip of his cock brushed against Ignatz's hole. Well, no, brush is too light a word. Ashe touched it to him carefully, but as he felt Ignatz's legs tighten around his body, he finally pushed himself inside.

The dizzying tightness that coiled around him made it hard to stay as quiet, and Ashe's ragged breaths grew more intense as he slowly pushed himself deeper. Ignatz felt as if he were seeing stars, unable and unwilling to think of anything but how _beautiful_ Ashe looked with his eyes shut tight and his cock buried inside him. The movements started slow, but the fever that rested in Ashe's chest was a lot to bear. Ignatz was the one to steal his lips into a kiss, one _much_ more heated than the ones they'd shared earlier this very same morning. Even if every push and pull was gentle, almost _painfully_ so, they could feel each other's inhibitions dissipate.

The soft, sugary praise from before hadn't disappeared, but as Ashe pinned his partner by the hands and buried his face in the crook of their neck, he could see himself getting utterly lost in this feeling. His thoughts were numbed to the point he couldn't notice them, it was all Ignatz. He was intense, more intense than in most of their trysts, and it made Ignatz louder in turn, both of them calling for eachother desperately as Ashe fucked his perfect, wonderful boyfriend thoroughly. He knew how to restrain himself, but _goddess_ , he didn't want to, and even better: he didn't need to. As rough as his pace began to turn, Ignatz rocked his hips to meet him just the same, equally enveloped by the misty bliss that'd enraptured him.

"I-I'm… I-Ignatz, I'm…" Ashe had to breathe, pace himself, and worst of all, _think_ between his words. Making a full sentence was difficult, and yet, Ignatz knew what he was saying. It was natural he'd be close, after all, he'd been pounding him for the last few minutes without much of a break, the sound of their bed creaking made both of their pleas nearly incomprehensible. "C-can I…"

" _Yes_." He sounded as eager as Ashe could've hoped he'd be, and with a smile on the corner of his lips, they closed the narrow space between them in a deep, passionate kiss that'd shut both of them up during the end. Ashe's movements stuttered as he filled Ignatz up to the brim, calling out for him, for any deity that came to mind, for anything that'd make this moment last longer. Gods, how much he'd missed this...The warmth made Ignatz shudder and reach his own end, which was punctuated by a string of _I love you_ s and a mess on his own stomach.

Utterly exhausted, Ashe sighed and collapsed down next to his partner, the love of his life, the only one to drive him to behave like this. His eyes were closed, but he still held Ignatz's hand and talked to him regardless.

"Sorry, I... I'm quite tired." He laughed, voice hoarse and broken after all of that. Ignatz snickered too, and before long, Ashe felt his boyfriend's face nuzzle up to his heaving chest. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of _course_ not." He pressed a kiss to the archer's jawline, silly of him to ever think he could do so. "I'd have stopped you if you did."

"That's good. Sorry, I just, um… I was concerned that I was too rough with you."

"Not at all."

"Mm… good…"

And with the saccharine tone returning to him, Ashe pulled Ignatz closer before letting a yawn escape. It'd been a tiring ordeal, but one he'd never regret. His fingers traced patterns on the blonde man's skin, and before long, they'd both fallen asleep. They were safe, lulled peacefully by heavy breaths and the gentle rain outside the window. It was like any other morning, in any other place. The key difference was, as it'd always been with them, Ignatz and Ashe.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless my friend Blair for beta reading this


End file.
